Apollo's Guilty Pleasure
by cannibalcake
Summary: COWRITTEN WITH CLASSICANNE01Takes place during the one year jump at the end of S2. Lee's keeping secrets from his wife.Angsty confectionary pseudosmut.


Lee Adama lay in the darkness listening to the soft sounds of his wife's breathing. Her breath had now slowed to a deep, steady pace, and Lee was fairly certain she had finally fallen asleep. He gingerly moved his feet over the side of the bed and sat up, careful not to disturb Dee's slumber. Holding his breath, he slowly rose from the bed and began to make his way across the dark room toward the door. He had almost reached the threshold when he heard a voice behind him.

"Where are you going?" Dualla asked.

Lee turned, "I couldn't sleep, " he responded, grateful that she couldn't see the guilt on his face in the diminished light. "I was just going to take a walk around the ship."

"All right, " Dee sighed, not needing the light to detect his lie.

"I'll be back soon, " Lee replied as he slipped through the door and quietly shut it. He strode through the corridor of the large ship with a forced arrogance which he used to hide the shame he felt deep inside. He nodded to a passing crewmember, cautiously watching him round the corner before stopping in front of the familiar hatchway. Lee checked either side, making sure he was alone before ducking through and closing the door behind him.

Lee's breath quickened in anticipation, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he moved forward in the soft light. He quietly made his way to a small duct in the wall and removed the vented covering. Apollo reached inside to pull out a tightly sealed box. He held it close to himself and closed his eyes, reveling in the moment. At last he sat on the floor placing the box in front of him, caressing its edges. His heart pounded and his breath caught as he lifted the lid to reveal the last piece of key-lime pie left aboard the Pegasus, nestled neatly in the refrigerated container he had hidden it in.

He inhaled deeply, savoring the sweet, yet faint aroma of the filling and the buttery homemade crust which called up some of the more pleasant memories of his childhood - baking having been one of the few maternal acts he could remember his mother partaking in. He could clearly recall her in the kitchen, her apron sprinkled with some stray sugar and flour from the mixture she was pouring into a bowl. Lee knew the feeling of the soft and tender crust as his chubby little hands kneaded the dough slowly, tenderly massaging the ingredients together to form a ball.

He watched hungrily... expectantly... longingly while softly squeezing the ball of dough as his mother prepared the filling in another bowl. She looked over at Lee with his arms powdered to his elbows and smiled holding out the spoon she was using.

"Oh Lee, that's good enough." she cooed. "Would you like to help stir the filling?"

"Oh yes..." he sighed barely able to contain his excitement as he reached out for the spoon. His mother's smile beaming down at him, the kitchen full of the tangy smell of lime which would forever remind him of those simpler days before the separation...before his brother's death...before the attacks...before Kara...before the command he never wanted.

He opened his eyes and gazed lovingly down into the box. "Oh, my mother would have loved you, " he murmured softly, "she always did have a weakness for key-lime."

The pie seemed to return his affectionate gaze as he retrieved a folded paper plate from his uniform jacket pocket and laid it next to the box, attempting to iron out the crease with his pudgy fist. Lee reached down into the coveted container to gently remove the morsel and tenderly lay it on the humble setting, taking a moment to simply admire its beauty. Hesitantly, he lowered a thick finger down to lightly skim the creamy filling at the point of the perfectly triangular slice. His eyes widened as he brought the finger to his lips, sucking the sweet pie essence off the delicious digit.

"Oh gods..." he groaned. "Do you have any idea how good you taste to me?" he questioned the confection that was silently taunting him. Lee reached his hand out again, this time scooping two fingers full of the fluffy center. Hardly able to contain himself, he shoved the sticky treat into his mouth, moaning at the burst of sugary tart flavor overwhelming his senses. He licked his lips once more before plowing three fingers back into the moist delicacy to retrieve another bite, using his thumb to break of a small bit of tender, flaky crust. He shuddered with pleasure as the taste washed over him.

Lee's control was waning as he licked, nipped, tasted, teased, and eventually devoured the exquisitely delectable pie, each bite better than the last. As he desperately sucked the last crumbs off his fingers, he could feel the tightness in his stomach build until he felt his release in one long, loud belch recalling the memory of lime and cream.

Afterward, Lee sat with his hands atop his belly, sighing in satisfaction for several minutes. His quiet reverie was broken, however, by his own treacherous mind. His mind reminding him of the shame he felt; taunting him, calling him 'tubbo' and 'lard-ass.' A single tear rolled down his puffy cheek as he attempted to retrieve the remaining speckles of filling that still lay in the box and on the plate. After consuming the last bits, Lee rose and collected the evidence of his confectionary tryst to dispose of it, knowing the most incriminating evidence of all was hanging down over his belt from what had once been his chiseled abdomen.


End file.
